Trivial Talks
by thelandofllamas
Summary: Kurt and Blaine split up five years ago. Kurt is now a magazine editor, Blaine a up-and-coming singer. What happens when their paths cross and they are still very much in love with each other? Can they get back what they once had? I suck at summaries, I'm so sorry. Contains Rachel Berry and Niff as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N- okay so the idea came for this when I was listening to Everybody Talks earlier and I was thinking how awesome Darren would sound singing it. And then what with all the Klaine break up rumours *sobs* , this idea grew. I have no clue where it is going or if anyone will actually be interested but you know YOLO.**

**oh god, did I really just type YOLO? Ugh. Anyway. Give it a read and leave a review whether you liked it or not...or whether you would actually like it to continue. so yeaaaah. I'm rambling. Bye loves! - L xx**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was sat at his desk; his feet were resting on his table and a cup of coffee in his hands. He was meant to be finalising the magazine for this week but for once, he just really couldn't face it. Not after whom he had seen was one of the stories.

Two years ago, Kurt had gotten an internship at 'Fabulous' magazine, firstly he was just a simple intern; fetching coffee and food for the other editors until one day Vanessa Jamieson, the fashion editor, had taken note of his always stylish outfits and asked him to write a few pieces for her. Turned out he was a natural and when the Media editor left to work at a different magazine, Kurt was given the position. His job was now to write the film reviews, TV show reviews and any celebrity news including who was dating who so on and so forth.

Every now and again, Kurt glanced back down to the final story he had been given to oversee that for that day. He knew he had to read it eventually but he couldn't bring himself to yet. He hadn't seen that man in the picture for five years and yet he thought about him at least once every day. Especially now. Kurt shuddered and picked up the paper in front of him.

"Blaine Anderson: New Heartthrob on the scene!" the headline read and continued to display an interview with the curly-haired singer. Kurt merely skim read it, he knew his writer Joshua Matthews was a perfectly good interviewer/writer so there wouldn't be any mistakes and he wasn't sure he wanted to read it. But one question did catch his eye.

"_So what's going on in your love life at the moment? And you must answer the question on every teenage girl's lips, is it true you are gay?"_

_B: __ It certainly is true. I'm gay. And I will freely admit it. And to answer the other question, I'm single at the moment. My last boyfriend split up with me a few months ago and since then, I've just been concentrating on the album. _

'Huh' Kurt thought 'he has had boyfriends since me' Kurt knew deep down Blaine, of course, will have had other boyfriends, they had been split up for five years but he had just hoped.

Kurt and Blaine had been in a relationship for almost two years and they were the happiest months of Kurt's life. He honestly thought him and Blaine might have made it through. They had been completely in love and if Kurt was really truthful with himself, he was very much still in love with Blaine. But when Kurt moved to New York and Blaine had to stay in Ohio, things between them became strained and in the end, the relationship grinded to a halt, neither of them were happy with the outcome but they both thought that it was what the other wanted.

Kurt sighed and put down the paper again, deciding it would be fine and pressed call on his phone. Joshua picked up after a couple of rings "Hello?"

"Josh? It's Kurt, that"- he closed his eyes and struggled to say the name-" Blaine Anderson interview is good to go, send it to Katherine" Katherine was the main editor of the magazine and despite her no-slacking work ethic, Kurt knew for a fact she was actually a sweetheart.

"Okay, thanks Kurt. Are you okay? You sound a bit ,er, pained" Joshua replied.

"I'm fine. Just got a cough coming on" Kurt said quickly.

"Okay" Joshua replied, sounding unsure. "Are you going to that Gala thing tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I gotta interview a few people and plus it's a good cause, you going as well?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, is your friend Rachel coming?" Joshua asked hopefully.

Kurt smiled a little bit. "You know full well she is engaged to my step-brother Josh" Kurt replied with a mocking tone.

"Can't blame a guy for trying. I'll see you later then!"

"Bye!" Kurt answered before he hung up. Hopefully this gala ball thingy would take his mind off Blaine.

* * *

Blaine had told himself countless times not to do it. But he couldn't help it. Knowing he was back in the same city as Kurt, he couldn't help it. Drawing up Google on his iPhone, he typed in Kurt Hummel. Surprisingly, the first result to come up was a website for a magazine named 'Fabulous', tapping the link, he was shown a screen of 'Meet Our Team' with a heading of Kurt Hummel and picture of him underneath. The picture was taken fairly recently and Blaine sighed out loud. Kurt was just as gorgeous as he used to be. Exactly how Blaine remembered him. There was a description box with normal facts like Kurt's birthday, where he grew etc etc, nothing that Blaine didn't already know. So, Kurt was a magazine editor now, Blaine thought, that was pretty cool. Blaine switched off his phone and laid back in his chair in his dressing room.

He was finally in the same city as Kurt. His Kurt. The man he still loved and he stupidly left five years previously. Blaine picked up his guitar from the table in front of him and strummed it lightly a few times. He had to sing at a Gala tonight, he believed it was for Arts in The High Schools which was something close to his heart.

"Blaine?" he heard a voice call out and a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure"

Nick Duvall was a former Warbler turned Blaine's manager. Being one of Blaine's oldest friends, he knew the man like the back of his hand so he could tell he was pining over someone. He even knew who the someone was. "Call him Blaine. He want to hear from you" Nick said softly.

"Nick, we left each other on horrible terms. I doubt he would want to speak to me"

"You and I both know Kurt is not like that. You said so yourself, he is one of the most loving people ever. He would want to see you. For the first time in a few years, you are back in the same city! If you ask me it is fate!"

"Well call it what you want. I'm not calling him. It would just be horrible and awkward and knowing me, I would probably tell him I love him still and he is engaged to some hot model guy!" Blaine rushed out with.

"Calm down! I know for a fact he is single. Now go over your set list for tonight and stop moping. Please" Nick said, patting Blaine's shoulder before he left the room. Blaine rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

* * *

Kurt was seated at a table with Joshua, Rachel and a few others he didn't know too well but they seemed like nice enough people. They had a nice dinner and a few people had spoken about how this programme was helping Glee clubs and other arts within high schools which brought a smile to Kurt's face. Glee Club had helped him and hopefully would help many others like him.

On stage they were setting up for someone to start singing – Kurt had interviewed who he was meant to so figured he would stay for one or two songs before leaving. Rachel's phone suddenly buzzed and she went to answer it. Kurt noticed her frown slightly at whomever the text was from and then her eyes widened once she had read it. A small smirk appeared on her face and she settled her phone back onto the table.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked, nudging her leg with his foot under the table.

"No-one important" she replied airily but the tiny smile remained on her face.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, the text had read 'Rach! Just seen you from the side of the stage! Guess who the musical guest is tonight? ;) See you after the show? – B x" from a certain Blaine Anderson. The way their table was set, Blaine could only see Rachel's side of it, he couldn't see the other table dweller…who happened to be the only person he wanted to see. Rachel's reply had read

"Can't wait to see you! – R xx" she thought she maybe should have left it a surprise that Kurt was here as well.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the lights around the room dimmed and the stage lights blew up as a band walked on stage. Kurt frowned a little – that guitarist looked rather familiar to him but he couldn't place who it was from where he was sat. The guests in the room cheered as a small man dressed in tight grey jeans, white tank top and a black hat walked up to mike stand, his back to the audience and his head down for dramatic effect.

The band started up and the minute the man started to sing, Kurt's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere.

"_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say,_ _all you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I find out that_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks"_

As the chorus started, Blaine turned round finally to face his audience and he froze for a moment as he noticed Kurt sat in the audience staring at him with wide eyes. Pulling himself together, he began to sing again.

"_It started with a whisper __and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt__I can hear the chit-chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mama's always got a backtrack_

_When everybody talks babe"_

Somehow knowing Kurt was watching gave Blaine a new-found confidence he hadn't had in a while and he began to dance and move around on stage more. Kurt was beginning to smile a little at Blaine's performance – he had forgotten just how amazingly talented Blaine was.

Blaine looked right at Kurt while singing the second verse and Rachel was practically squealing with excitement.

"_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_you could be my new prescription_

_Too much, can be an overdose_

_all this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my, my shit_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks_

_everybody talks, _

_too much_

_It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her_

_and then she made my lips hurt_

_I can hear the chit-chat _

_take me to your love shack _

_mama's always got a backtrack _

_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day _

_When everybody's words got in the way"_

As the song went into the instrumental and the guitarist played it brilliantly – the guitarist happened to be Jeff, another former Warbler and Nick's boyfriend. Blaine jumped off the stage and high fived certain members of the audience. But as the slower and quieter part of the song began, Blaine made his way over to Kurt and held out his hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but took his hand warily.

As Blaine began to sing the bridge, he winked at Kurt and settled himself onto Kurt's lap and placed an arm around him playfully.

"_Hey sugar show me all your love _

_all you're giving me is friction _

_Hey sugar what you got to say"_

Kurt couldn't help but break out into a laugh but just as he went to place his arm around Blaine's waist, Blaine had leapt up and danced his way back to the stage but not before he squeezed Rachel's hand as he went past her.

"_It started with a whisper and that was when I kissed her _

_and then she made my lips hurt _

_I can hear the chit-chat _

_take me to your love shack_

_mama's always got a backtrack _

_When everybody talks back everybody talks everybody talks, _

_everybody talks _

_everybody talks, _

_everybody talks _

_everybody talks, _

_babe It started with a whisper_

_and that was when I kissed her _

_everybody talks _

_everybody talks, back"_

* * *

**A/N- I obviously do not own Neon Trees or their music, or Glee or Kurt or Blaine. No matter how much I would like to. Sigh. _  
_**

**So please leave me reviews! It means so much to me! :') **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N- This is really short, I'm sorry! Next chapter will most likely be longer...and honestly, I still have no idea where this story is going but there will be a happy ending I promise. :)**

* * *

Blaine had finished his set about 10 minutes ago and he hadn't yet come out from backstage. He finished Everybody Talks by thanking Neon Trees for letting him use their song and then he went on to play a few of his own.

Until his last song.

He had to go and sing Teenage Dream didn't he?

Kurt had sat through the entire song, watching the look on Blaine's face. It was pretty much the exactly the same as when he first sang it, back in the common room in Dalton to Kurt. Except this time when the song finished, all Kurt could see in Blaine's eyes was remorse.

Kurt wasn't sure how he should greet Blaine when he eventually did appear from backstage. Does he hug him? Kiss him? Slap him?

Kurt had been silent ever since the set had ended and finally, Rachel reached across the table to tap his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm guessing that was who texted you huh?" Kurt replied, not looking at her.

"Yeah, should I have told you? I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay. It was a nice surprise. Well maybe not nice but you know" he shrugged; he wasn't really sure what to say.

From the side of the stage, Blaine suddenly emerged. His hat had gone from his head, revealing a head of curly black hair. 'So he did stop with all the gel' Kurt wondered to himself. Blaine scanned the room briefly, his eyes lighting up when he eventually saw Kurt and Rachel.

Blaine went to Rachel first, taking her hand and spinning her round gracefully. "Why Miss Berry, you look stunning as always" he said. Kurt had to agree Rachel was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was straight and down.

Rachel laughed and hugged Blaine, before stepping back to allow Blaine to talk to Kurt.

"Blaine"

"Kurt"

They stared at each other for a while, revelling in each other's presence, neither of them had really just how much they missed the other until they were stood right in front of each other. Of course, Kurt knew he had missed Blaine but now he was back, he missed the small things. The little crinkle Blaine got next to his eyes when he smiled, the way he always looked so happy to see you, his stupid triangle eyebrows.

Blaine was feeling the same; he missed how Kurt's hair looked perfect no matter what he was doing, he missed the way Kurt's eyes greeted you when you talked to him, always inviting.

"So, er, how are you?" Blaine asked awkwardly, bringing a hand up to rub his neck.

"I'm great, I work at a magazine now, and I'm just getting on with life, how about you?" Kurt asked, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"I have a recording deal. I'm good" Blaine smiled. Kurt glanced towards Rachel, who was shaking her head in despair at the pair of them.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and they locked eyes finally. Then they burst out laughing.

"Why is this so horribly awkward?" Blaine said. "Come here for God's sake!" Blaine took the two steps forward and enveloped his arms firmly around Kurt, who happily obliged.

Kurt hooked his chin over Blaine's shoulder and they returned to their old familiar hugging position. Blaine's arms around Kurt's shoulders, Kurt's around Blaine's waist. Blaine sighed into Kurt's shoulder. "I've missed you" Blaine whispered, so only Kurt could hear him. Kurt closed his eyes and leant his forehead on Blaine's shoulder. "I've missed you too Blaine but don't" Kurt took in one last breath, just to marvel in a smell that purely Blaine and stepped away.

"Don't" Kurt shook his head and he nodded to Rachel that it was time for them to go. Rachel smiled weakly – she had been hoping for some kind of emotional reunion scene – and reached out her hand for Kurt to take a hold of.

"Kurt, wait" Blaine called before Kurt left.

"Yeah?" Kurt replied hopefully.

"We're in the same city. That was kind of the problem last time. Reckon I can see you again?" Blaine said, smiling a little bashfully.

"I would love that"

"So can I have your number or something?" Blaine replied.

"My number never changed. You've still got it" Kurt said, chuckling.

"Oh right, of course" Blaine laughed at his own stupidity.

"I will see you soon then" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded eagerly as a reply.

Internally, Kurt was screaming 'What are you doing?' but he couldn't help it. Just as always, Blaine walked in with his stupid perfect smile and his charming self and Kurt melted. Always had, always will.

* * *

**A/N- Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N- Filler chapter basically until the more dramatic ones. Hope you still like :)**

**Not sure when this will be updated again...but it will be.**

* * *

Kurt slumped down face down on the couch the second he got home, groaning into the cushion that was beneath his face. "Kurt, look I don't care where you sleep tonight but at least take your shoes off" Rachel said from where she was leaning on the kitchen counter. She got a simple 'ugh' in reply. Rolling her eyes, she headed in the direction of her room.

When she returned in sweatpants, one of Kurt's old t-shirts, her hair now in a ponytail and her face make up less, Kurt was still in the exact same position sans shoes however. "Kurt, honey, I know you weren't expecting to see him but you cannot mope around like this"

Kurt's answer was muffled and mumbled so Rachel moved over to sit on the edge of the couch, balancing rather precariously as Kurt was sprawled over it. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "What was that?"

Kurt lifted his head up and said "I can and I will"

"You can't, you have work in the morning. Kurt, please, I hate seeing you like this. This is like last time all over again, you barely spoke for days and you shut everyone out. Don't do it this time"

She paused for a while and then added "Wait, you guys haven't even broken up or anything again, Kurt, this is your chance to get him back"

"Rachel, you saw us earlier, do you think there is ever a chance it could work again?"

"Yes I do. Kurt, every boyfriend you have had since Blaine, You've never been as happy as when you were with Blaine. I think you should try"

Kurt stayed silent.

"Don't shut me out again Kurt, please" she whispered to him.

The week after the break-up, Kurt didn't speak. Every time Rachel tried to talk to him, he ignored her or snapped at her. Every time Finn tried, or Burt or Carole, Kurt simply ignored them. He could hear what they were saying but the only person he wanted to talk to was Blaine. Rachel even resorted to calling Santana and Quinn – she had hoped either Santana's bitchiness or Quinn's getting-to-the-point would snap Kurt out of it but to no avail. After 17 days, Rachel found Kurt crying to himself when she returned home from work and all she could do was hold him while he let out everything he had been keeping to himself. After that things got better, but Kurt was never as happy.

"I'm sorry Rach" Kurt replied softly, he sat up properly and gave her a weak smile.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need to be alone for a bit"

"Well, I'm right through there if you need me" she smiled, pointing to her bedroom door. "Night Kurt" she kissed his cheek briefly and then she left. Kurt sighed and leant his head back onto the couch.

* * *

"Blaine, this is ridiculous!" Nick was getting rather frustrated with the man who sat sulking in the corner of the dressing room.

"Why is it? He's successful now; he isn't going to want me back! Face it Nick, I've lost him!"

"You haven't! Did you see what he looked like when he saw you? His entire face lit up!"

"No, he had his eyes open in shock!"

There was a knock on the door and Jeff stuck his head round, rather sheepishly – he didn't particularly want to interrupt the argument but he had put his opinion out there.

"Blaine look, I kinda couldn't help but overhear, you haven't lost Kurt. You've given up"

Nick smiled gratefully at his boyfriend and beckoned him into the room, upon which he placed an arm around Jeff's waist.

"Jeff's right. You've been in this mind set ever since. You think Kurt left you because he didn't want you anymore? Because it was what he wanted? You never finished what you were going to say to him that night and you know it. If you tried, Kurt would be back in your arms, where may I add, he rightfully belongs, tomorrow!"

Nick flushed red a little after his outburst. Blaine regarded Nick with a cool look but he nodded. He knew Nick was right but he couldn't help but be scared by the fear of rejection.

But this was Kurt. No matter how much he told himself he wasn't going to do it, he knew he would end up contacting Kurt. Blaine just couldn't stay away.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a crick in his shoulder – he had fallen asleep on the couch that night. "Ouch" he said sitting up and rubbing it. He glanced at his phone on the table and noticed it was flashing at him.

"Morning sunshine, I had to go to the theatre but there's coffee in the pot and bagels in the fridge! Call me later! Love R." Kurt smiled at his phone, Rachel was both a blessing and a curse to his life but he didn't know what he would do without her.

He replied "Thanks dear :) talk to you soon, Love K"

It was then he noticed he had another new message. "What are you doing tonight? – Blaine x"

Kurt narrowed his eyes a little at his phone but he replied all the same "Nothing, why?- Kurt x"

The reply came almost instantly. "It's been five years since I took you on a date. Think it's about time to amend that right? ;) – B x"

Kurt may or may not have done a happy dance around the apartment.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N- It's pretty short. But it needed to be. Next chapter will be the best stuff I promise ;) Thanks for reading and leave reviews my darlings!  
**

* * *

"Rachel, pick up your damn phone" Kurt whispered urgently to his phone as he sat on the subway on his way to the office. After his third attempt of calling her, she finally picked up "Kurt, what is it? I know I said call me later but I meant when it was my break! I'm in the middle of rehearsal!"

"He asked me out on a date!" he squealed excitedly down the phone.

"What? Really?" she replied happily, all previous annoyance gone.

"Yes really!"

"Are you going?"

He faltered for a second before answering her. "Of course I am, it's like you said, I could get him back"

"Kurt, you know I would be over the moon if you two got back together, in my opinion you should never have split up, but what if Blaine sees it just as a catch up kinda thing?"

"Rach, he called it a date. You know Blaine; he doesn't mess around with this kind of stuff. Or if he does then he is not the same guy I knew"

"Then it's a date. Go for it. Make your move. Again" she added. In the background Kurt could hear someone shouting 'Rachel'

"Kurt, I've gotta go, but I will be home at 5. I'll talk to you then, have a good day sweetie!" she rang off.

Kurt sighed and put his phone away. He began to think. Tonight could go one of two ways – one, he will have to accept the fact that he will never get Blaine back and he does need to move on or two – he gets the love of his life back.

* * *

Blaine breathed in deeply. Dressed smartly, in a white sweater and red bowtie with black jeans, he brought his hand to the door to knock on it. Why did this feel like when him and Kurt were just starting out again? He was nervous. He was actually nervous. Blaine was internally laughing at himself; he wasn't sure why he was so nervous. It was Kurt; he was always comfortable around Kurt.

The door swung open where he was met with a smiling Rachel. "Hey Blaine, he's just finishing getting ready, he'll be out in a few, come in"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled, walking through the door and leaning awkwardly by the kitchen counter.

"Now Blaine, before I say what I am about to say, know I do love you and appreciate you as a friend but he comes first in my life. He's been my best friend for years now" Rachel stood before Blaine with a surprisingly menacing look on her face.

"Okay" he said, standing a little straighter.

"Don't break his heart again. You left and I had to deal with it. He was numb for weeks Blaine. If tonight goes the way, we all want it to go, and then I'm happy for you. But if you do anything to hurt him, I'm not afraid to cut off your best appendage and feed it to the New York rats"

Huh, Rachel had gotten even scarier since high school.

"It wasn't just him who was hurt that night Rachel" Blaine said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded and smiled again. "Okay" she replied. Just then Kurt came out his bedroom door, smiling at Blaine.

As always, he looked gorgeous, classy and, well hot, Blaine thought to himself. Smiling broadly at Kurt, he stepped forward and hesitantly kissed Kurt on the cheek, whispering in his ear "You look gorgeous". Kurt was clearly a little surprised by the gesture but he smiled back at Blaine.

"You don't look so bad yourself Anderson"

Blaine did a little squeal internally, he loved it when Kurt called him Anderson. He shrugged and held out his hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt stared at him for a second and slowly put his hand back in its rightful place. "Don't look so scared Kurt. We've done this before remember?" Blaine said a hint of sadness creeping into his voice but he was trying to remain positive.

"How could I forget?" Kurt said half-mockingly, half seriously.

"Come on, let's go"

"Bye Rach!" Kurt called, turning back to give her a small smile. She waved at them as the door shut behind the pair. She was hoping tonight would go well too.

* * *

So dinner had gone well. Surprisingly, there hadn't been any awkwardness and it was almost like the last time. Almost.

There was still the big unanswered question in the air, hanging around them.

Why did you leave me?

They had talked for hours, about them, their lives, what they had been up to, everything. Blaine refused to let Kurt pay anything towards the dinner and they were now sat on a bench in a small park in New York.

Blaine's arm had somehow ended up around Kurt's waist, tugging him in closer as they continued to talk.

They had just finished a conversation about what Rachel was doing on Broadway now and had fallen into a comfortable silence. Until Kurt said

"We need to talk about something else, don't you think?" he said quietly.

"If it's about what I think it is about, then yeah" Blaine replied at the same volume. Neither of them could bear to look at the other.

It was finally time to talk.

* * *

**A/N- Not sure when next chapter will be up...but soon...I think! xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N- So this is basically the last (rather crap) chapter to not-your-best-work-there-Laura story. So I apologise for how awful this is but I didn't want them to shout at each other! xD**

**But bless you all for reading, thank you so much for the kind reviews and your lovely words about this story. It didn't deserve them!**

**So thank you once again and new stuff (better stuff) will be arriving here soon! :')**

**Love you guys xo**

* * *

Blaine's arm slid away from Kurt's shoulders and went to rest in his lap. Blaine looked down and started to play with his hands, not wanting to start the conversation. The silence between them lingered for a moment.

"Why?" Kurt said his voice barely a whisper.

"Why what? Did I leave you or why didn't I come after you?"

Kurt kept his eyes firmly on the floor, not wanting to look at Blaine, a tear was threatening to spill onto his cheek and he was trying his best to not let it. His eyebrows furrowed a bit at Blaine's words. 'Why would he come after me if he meant to leave me?' he thought to himself.

"Both" Kurt said, frowning slightly.

"I didn't leave. You ran away. I didn't come after you because I thought maybe what I said was right. Maybe you were better off without me"

"How could you ever think that?" Kurt said his voice raising. "How could you possibly think I would be better off without you?"

"I said maybe" Blaine said, finally glancing sideways to look at Kurt.

"What?" Kurt's head shot up to look at Blaine. Their eyes met for a second.

"You never let me finish what I was going to say that night. You ran off before I finished. I wasn't trying to break up with you!"

"You weren't? What?" Kurt shrieked his face a picture of confusion.

"I was trying to tell you; maybe you are better off without me. But I'm not better off without you. You make me a better person Kurt. You were in New York, I was in Ohio. I was trying to say will you wait for me. But you ran off, crying and I couldn't come after you. I just couldn't" Blaine said, giving up, tears falling from his eyes silently.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because as I watched you walk away, I tried to come after you, I did. But then I realised you didn't need me holding you back, you were destined for great things, still are, I didn't want to be the reason stopping you"

"You weren't stopping me from anything. You kept me going" Kurt said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"How? We talked to each other once a day over the phone, once a week over Skype, we were drifting apart Kurt, and I couldn't stand it. Which is why I wanted to ask you to wait for me. Because I couldn't handle life without you but you needed to not be distracted by me while you sorted yourself out. You see why I did it?"

"Kinda" Kurt said, turning back round so he wasn't facing Blaine anymore. "Don't ever tell me that you didn't keep me going. Some days, hearing your voice just made everything better. When I was stressed or upset or tired, you either sang to me, or just played guitar down the phone or just listened to me, it made the world brighter. You make my world brighter. You still do"

"You never stopped" Blaine said, with a wistful smile.

"I'm sorry I walked away from you" Kurt said, tentatively patting Blaine's knee once before withdrawing his hand quickly.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't get my point across very well" Blaine answered, rubbing his thumb over the palm of his other hand.

"I should have let you finish. None of this would have happened. Blaine, I would wait for you forever. I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too. I should have run after you"

"Hey, we haven't shouted at each other" Kurt suddenly said, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Huh, no we haven't. Then again, we never really did" Blaine reasoned.

"True"

"Kurt, why didn't we just talk like this at any point over the last five years?"

"I don't know. Because we're idiots?" Kurt chuckled a little.

"I am. It's been torture these past years without you"

"Same here"

Blaine took a deep breath and said the words he had needed to all this time. "I love you"

"I love you too" the reply was instant.

"You move me Kurt" Blaine's voice became quieter and Kurt looked towards him, a huge smile on his face, the tears glistening on his eyelashes. Blaine's face was a lot nearer that it was before, his eyes asking the question before he moved forward anymore. Kurt's eyes replied just do it.

Their lips met mutually and they both sighed with ache of what had been missing from their lives. Each other.

Pulling back, Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and closed his eyes.

"Don't ever walk away from me again"

"Don't make me wait for you"

Sometimes, all you need to do is talk.

* * *

**A/N- mwah.**


End file.
